meep_compfandomcom-20200214-history
The world is so full of coincidences that it's not normal to not see spooky connections everywhere
Here's why: '(Everyone else can also add their own spooky connections if they want to.) I don't know why, but I just love to find spooky coincidences everywhere. # I (PetStarPlanet) was born on Tuesday, November ('11'th month) '''17'th. Coincidentally, I turned both '''11 and 17 on a Tuesday and those two have so far been my only birthdays on a Tuesday (besides the day I was born, or turned 0 as some might say). # As you probably know, December 21st is a very important day (because the world ended... and Gangnam Style got a billion views... and most importantly, it was my last school day in 2012). Anyway, I was exactly 14 years, 1''' month and '''4 days on that month. # On July 4, 2015, I watched a certain video about how the number 3''' was everywhere. And guess when it was released? On April Fools' Day 2012! (So in other words, I watched the video '''3 years, 3''' months and '''3 days after its release). # In 2012, I wrote a story that was slightly about school. 4 of its characters are also represented by movie stars on MovieStarPlanet (MovieStar: MovieStar MSP, Bree: Bree Tanner joka elää, Alina: Solefiina, Ilona: Joulutontun ilo). Anyway, in that story, they had a geography project where they had to do a presentation about a certain European country and they could do it either alone or in pairs. MovieStar and Bree were best friends, so of course they did it together. Bree chose a random country for them and it was Germany. Then, Alina (who was sad because her best friend had just left her) couldn't choose a country so the teacher ended up choosing the Netherlands for her. 2 years later, during the FIFA World Cup, I didn't even think about this whole story when I chose certain movie stars to represent certain countries. Bree Tanner joka elää represented Germany and Solefiina represented the Netherlands. MovieStar MSP and Joulutontun ilo represented countries that were not in Europe. What's even more coincidental is that the countries represented by MovieStar MSP, Bree Tanner joka elää and Solefiina all made it to the semifinals. I noticed this coincidence shortly after the FIFA World Cup. # Sometimes, bad luck (at least if you consider 13 and Friday the 13'th to be unlucky) likes to follow me. First, I was born in a year that had Friday the '''13'th 3 times (which is the most times Friday the '13'th can be in a year, at least if you count from January 1st to December 31st like any normal person) and in a month that had Friday the '13'th in it. In fact, the Friday before I was born was Friday the '13'th. Later, when I was '''13, Friday the 13'''th happened 3 times and there was also a leap day so I had to be '''13 for one day longer. (But, as seen in the one quiz I made, a day with 3 repeating numbers didn't happen when I was 13 because 11/11/11 was slightly before I turned 13 while 12/12/12 was when I was 14). And including these two mentions, 13 was mentioned 13 times in this (this was actually partly intentional). # On one NCS, the user's name was Tay and she had a team called Platinums. ''' # More FIFA World Cup coincidences (not so convincing): So, the users representing '''Brazil (MovieStar MSP) and Germany (Bree Tanner joka elää) are most commonly called MovieStar and Bree. MovieStar has 9 letters, Bree has 4. 9+4='13'. Brazil has 6 letters, Germany has 7'. 6+7='13. In the match between those two countries, Germany scored 7''' goals. # So far, AbsolTheHiroPone has earned these and ''only'' these lucky awards on the MSP Wiki: '''11,000th, 31,000th, 51,000th, 71,000th. But this pattern broke when DBee got the 91,000th edit badge. (As the "saying" goes, once an unintentional pattern is noticed, it will either break or become intentional). # One day at school, we (PetStarPlanet's class at the time) had a math problem where we had to count how long it had been since Juri Gagarin had gone to space. Coincidentally, that math lesson was in April 2011 and we noticed that it was only a few days before the 50th anniversary of that event. (I think the lesson was on April Fools' Day, which, by the way was a Friday that year.) # Tay and Rapunza have the same birthday (April 20th). Another one of Tay's best friends, Sammiekatt, has the same name as Rapunza (Samantha). # The Moviestarplanet app, Boonie Planet Or World or whatever it is, has characters named Bonnie and Foxy. It was made before Five Nights At Freddie's. # This might or might not be a coincidence - but every odd-numbered Skylanders game has some version of Stealth Elf in at least one Starter Pack while every even-numbered game doesn't. Category:Coincidence? I think not. Category:Coincidences